<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunday morning, rain is falling by blueful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556912">sunday morning, rain is falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueful/pseuds/blueful'>blueful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueful/pseuds/blueful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jiwon wanted the rain to fall on him, but what was really falling then was his heart… for Koo Junhoe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunday morning, rain is falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>obv inspired by RaiNinG lol i hope you like this! sorry for any typos or errors;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiwon loved the rain. Every time it poured, he always felt the need to throw himself under it. He enjoyed the sensation his skin experienced whenever the raindrops rolled on his skin. On rainy days when he was not busy with composing songs, he took walks without an umbrella, bringing only his phone, earphones and wallet. He called it healing. Like how when the rain falls on him it also washes away everything that has been bothering him.</p><p>Today, Jiwon wished, more than ever, for the rain to fall, for a storm to come, make a hurricane out of his emotions, his thoughts, and take it somewhere far, far away from him.</p><p>Last night he was caught up in editing one of the songs for his upcoming solo album. He wanted to include it on his tracklist for it was in that song that he poured his utmost vulnerability—his sadness at its most raw form. He focused on his emotions, allowing the lyrics to flow through his bloodstream and into his heart as every letter escaped his lips.</p><p>Jiwon believed that the most important thing in writing a song is to be honest to himself. How could he touch his listeners if he wasn't singing from his soul? And that's what he had always done ever since he started pursuing his music career. Unfortunately, no matter how honest he is, it doesn't always go the way he wants it to.</p><p>This was one of those times. He had recorded repeatedly, but still, he felt like it wasn't the best version that the song could be. He was running out of ideas, and continued to stare blankly at his computer screen waiting for that light bulb in his head to turn on when he heard a deep, hoarse <i>hyung</i> from behind.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Junhoe asked as Jiwon turned his head towards him.</p><p>Jiwon let out a heavy sigh in response before continuing. "I'm trying to record this song but it's not going well. I don't know what to do anymore."</p><p>Junhoe heard disappointment in the older's tone and somehow he felt bad. Holding his drink in one hand, he entered Jiwon's studio with one step. "Can I listen to it?"</p><p>Jiwon stared at him for a couple of seconds, processing the unexpected words that the younger had just uttered. After being holed up in his studio for almost the whole day, this was the first time he felt a bit of excitement spark inside him. "Of course! Come in, I'll play it for you."</p><p>They sat there, shoulder-to-shoulder, without the air of awkwardness that was present between the two of them before. Jiwon noticed this, and was definitely pleased that he and Junhoe were going back to how close they were before debuting.</p><p>"How about you put a melody like this here hyung?" Another thing that pleased Jiwon was the fact that Junhoe was open about his ideas, and very eager to help him fix whatever it was that was wrong with his song. "I think it would sound good."</p><p>Without answering, Jiwon began to write down a verse, his hand continuously scribbling as if it had life, or perhaps brain, of its own. Junhoe stared at the older member, curiosity filled his mind as Jiwon hurriedly ripped a page from the notebook he was writing on. "Try and record this."</p><p>"How exactly do you want me to sing this hyung?" Junhoe asked while he read the lyrics, without looking at Jiwon who by then was simply ecstatic to see the younger's interest in his work. He then started to explain to Junhoe how the melody should go, without actually demanding a different singing style from one of their band's main vocalists. He had always thought Junhoe was their best singer, and Jiwon believed he was at his best when he was being himself.</p><p>The moment Junhoe sang the first note of the verse, Jiwon instantly knew this was what he was looking for, what his song was missing, what he needed to complete it. Junhoe's rough voice grasped the rawness of Jiwon's loneliness conveyed in his lyrics, in a way he couldn't do by himself. They continued recording, and as Jiwon listened, his own blues being transformed into a beautiful melody, travelling from Junhoe's voice and through his ears, Jiwon cannot help but to smile as wide as his cheeks could allow.</p><p>"That was so good! Ah, Junhoe you should have stopped by earlier. I might have been out of here sooner." Jiwon exclaimed, finally relieved.</p><p>"I didn't even know you were recording here hyung. I just happened to pass by."</p><p>"That just means it was inevitable that you are going to feature in my song!"</p><p>At this point, Junhoe could almost see stars in his hyung's eyes—a big contrast to just a few moments ago when what his eyes thought was there were dark clouds hanging above Jiwon's head. "So, uhm, are we done? Is the song good now?"</p><p>"Yes! I'll just call you when we have to officially record this." Jiwon stood up, and Junhoe was about to follow when the older paused his movements, his butt hanging mid-air while his eyes were staring into the air.</p><p>Junhoe waited for an explanation, and thought he was not going to get any when Jiwon opened his mouth. "Actually, can you try something for me? I just want to hear how it'll sound."</p><p>"Of course hyung. What is it?" Jiwon sat down again, rummaged the pile of paper that was sitting everywhere above his table except for where his keyboard was, until he found what he was looking for and stared straight into Junhoe's eyes with expectation.</p><p>"Can you try singing this line?" Jiwon brought the paper up to Junhoe's face, close enough that the younger could almost smell the ink used to write the words down.</p><p>"Save.. our… soul? That's what you want me to sing?" Junhoe asked, and Jiwon answered with an innocent but determined nod. "Okay, but how do you want me to sing this?"</p><p>Without hesitation in his eyes, Jiwon answered. "However you feel like."</p><p>Junhoe leaned back on his seat, crossing his arms together. Jiwon brought the piece of paper down as he watched the younger ponder over how he could deliver the line.</p><p>A few seconds had passed, and Junhoe was still in deep thought, while Jiwon was busy containing his excitement. </p><p>Before, during one of their season's greetings video shoot, he had said that he is a fan of Junhoe, and until now those words hold true. Whenever he saw the younger hype on the stage with his rockstar voice, Jiwon couldn't help but find himself to be enjoying it more. And when they sing their own ballad songs, he always found himself deep in pain just hearing Junhoe sing the heartbreaking lyrics. </p><p>Jiwon had always believed Junhoe's voice held so much power, and more than that, emotion. That's why he stayed still, waiting for Junhoe to find his voice for him.</p><p>And the thought made his heart skip a beat. Or maybe more.</p><p>Their members used to always joke about the two of them being awkward together, and frankly, to Jiwon's disappointment, they really were. Jiwon just couldn't relax himself whenever they were together. He almost always found himself staring at the younger, laughing at whatever Junhoe was doing, giggling all to himself whenever he thought Junhoe was being unconsciously cute.</p><p>Donghyuk once told him that he was too soft for Junhoe. Jiwon didn't understand what that meant and so for that whole afternoon, he pestered Donghyuk for an explanation.</p><p>"I don't know hyung. Exactly what it means?" was all the younger could say.</p><p>Jiwon still didn't fully understand what made Donghyuk think that. All he knew was that he didn't want to be awkward with Junhoe. He didn't want to always be left laughing at the sides whenever Junhoe played around with the other members. He wanted to banter with him like they were of the same age too, just like how Junhoe comfortably says whatever was on his mind to the others. Jiwon wanted Junhoe to be himself whenever he was with him too.</p><p>So Jiwon started to reach out by inviting Junhoe to drink with him. Before they knew, they were already, finally, able to talk about random things again. And Jiwon felt happy with that.</p><p>"Hyung I'll start okay." Junhoe spoke and snapped Jiwon back from his thoughts.</p><p>"Okay, go ahead." Junhoe then cleared his throat before opening his mouth, and as soon as the first word escaped his lips, Jiwon was already mesmerized, and by the time Junhoe had already repeated the line three times, Jiwon felt like he was trapped and freed at the same time. In his head, he was standing in the middle of green pasture, endless grass laid in front of his eyes, as if it was a world with no end, but Junhoe's soulful voice echoed, enclosing this beautiful world Jiwon was in. </p><p>"Save me, June-ya."</p><p>And as if on cue, two sets of eyes widened at each other. Silence filled the room although both mouths were agape. Jiwon parted his lips a bit wider, attempting to say something, anything, that could lighten the mood, but Junhoe spoke first.</p><p>"Hyung.."</p><p>"Let's go, Junhoe. Let's finish this some other time." Panic spread all over his body as Jiwon stood and put the chair back under the table before grabbing his backpack and swinging it over his shoulders.</p><p>"Hyung, are you okay?" Junhoe now stood between Jiwon and the door, waiting for an answer while searching the older's eyes.</p><p>"Of course! I'll go first now, I still have to get my nails done." With that, Jiwon hurriedly passed by Junhoe's side and into the walkway, only to bump at Donghyuk, who was for some reason, standing just outside the room. </p><p><i>Did he hear? Does he know?</i> Donghyuk had always been sensitive to others, and questions filled Jiwon's head, but he had no time to stay under Donghyuk's inquiring look. He had to get away from the other person whose question he didn't want, or even know how to answer.</p><p>After that, Jiwon stayed out for as late as he could, went home when he thought everybody was already asleep, and once again went out before anyone even sees him.</p><p>The only times Jiwon liked taking early morning walks were the days when it was raining. Unfortunately for him, today wasn't one of those days. </p><p>He was already on his way back from his favorite local breakfast stop, six blocks away from their apartment. Jiwon did not want to go back just yet, but staying out too long and early on a Sunday seemed too weird even for him. Dragging his steps, one at a time, Jiwon walked while letting out heavy sighs. He looked at his watch. "9 am" Jiwon hoped Junhoe wasn't awake yet.</p><p>Thinking about it, why had Jiwon said those words last night? And to Junhoe of all people? It would have been easier for Jiwon had it been Donghyuk or Chanwoo; he could have brushed it off as a joke. Or even Jinhwan and Yunhyeong. They sure would take it seriously, and most likely offer him advice, maybe even shoulders to cry on, but all those wouldn't make Jiwon as perplexed as he was right now.</p><p>Junhoe, Jiwon thought, remembering how he looked last night after what he had said. Those deep eyes of his that rarely met Jiwon's stared at him as if they had pierced through it and bare his soul open. He felt weak, as if his knees were about to give up, but as he thought about it now, he realized he wanted it. That moment of weakness, he welcomed it. He needed to break his mask down in front of Junhoe and to just cling on the younger's arms. Junhoe made Jiwon feel naked, and Jiwon loved it.</p><p>"What the fuck are you thinking about, Kim Jiwon?" He muttered to himself, letting his head down as he walked ever so slowly, halfway to their home, until he felt a drop of coldness from above.</p><p>It had started raining, and Jiwon, who almost leaped out of joy, started to walk back from the way he came from. He had already taken a couple of steps away from their home when, just like last night, he heard a deep <i>hyung</i> from behind, but this time it was loud enough to wake up their neighbors if it had not been raining.</p><p>Jiwon turned, and saw Junhoe, wearing what could have been his nighties, plain white shirt and his favorite striped black pants. He had a black baseball cap and black slippers on, and one umbrella in his right hand.</p><p>Jiwon thanked the raindrops that were falling on his face, for without them he wouldn't have known how to hide the tears that started forming in his eyes.</p><p>"What are you doing out here, Junhoe?" Jiwon asked as both of them walked towards each other until they were only about four steps apart.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing, hyung. I woke up and didn't see you eating your breakfast when you usually have them at this time." Junhoe paused, as if thinking about what to say, and Jiwon just waited. "Then I asked Donghyuk. He said he hasn't seen you either and he has been up for about an hour before me. So we both found it strange."</p><p>Jiwon stood still, not knowing what to make of it. "And?"</p><p>"And what?" Junhoe asked back with an annoyed look on his face that he didn't bother to hide, and Jiwon found it cute.</p><p>"Why are you out here in the rain? You usually don't go out until after noon."</p><p>Junhoe breathed a sigh of hesitation. "Donghyuk said you might be at your favorite breakfast place, and that it might rain."</p><p><i>Hence the umbrella on his hand</i>, Jiwon thought. "So you actually listen to Donghyuk now when he tells you to do something huh?" Jiwon could have been jealous at the thought, maybe if it was another time he would be, but for now he meant it as a joke and let out a small laugh, only to see more irritation painted on Junhoe's face.</p><p>"I am not here because of Donghyuk!" Junhoe answered, raising his tone that made Jiwon unsure of what was really going on right there between the two of them. He wanted to ask, but Junhoe broke their eye contact first, finding a small puddle just beside Jiwon's feet and stared at it. The raindrops were all that Jiwon could hear, and just as when he thought he couldn't take the silence anymore, Junhoe shifted his gaze back at him, with the same soft look he had for Jiwon last night.</p><p>Just before Jiwon could speak, Junhoe let out words he had never expected to hear directly from the younger. "I was, <i>am</i>, worried about you."</p><p>Earlier Jiwon wished for the rain to pour and take away his emotions, but now he realized it might be time to accept that all along, he was the one falling for Junhoe.</p><p>Jiwon, with his eyes wide and sparkling, stood there, still, in front of a blushing Junhoe. Jiwon now acknowledged the feeling of wanting to hold the younger in his arms, to caress Junhoe's face, to rub his thumb along his knuckles before intertwining their fingers. The rain was falling, but Jiwon was falling harder. </p><p>"Hyung, please say something." Junhoe was now blushing deeper, and it took all of Jiwon's conscious effort not to reach out and feel the younger's warmth under his palms.</p><p>"You're wet." Jiwon said, and Junhoe looked bewildered. Jiwon pointed at the latter's shoulders, his white shirt now almost see-through.</p><p>Junhoe had just realized, and in an attempt to hide away his embarrassment, he pouted. "It's raining, hyung. Of course I'll get wet if I walk under the rain." He said in his same old sarcastic tone that Jiwon thought he'd never hear being used towards him again.</p><p>"You have an umbrella with you, Junhoe." Jiwon responded, now with a smile slowly making its way up to his cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah because Donghyuk said you might not have brought one, so I did."</p><p>"Yeah, you did." By now Jiwon was fully smiling from ear to ear, while Junhoe stood there, trying to understand the point of their conversation. And when it finally hit him, both of them immediately started laughing together, as loud as they could, not minding some of the rain that had gotten inside their mouths.</p><p>"That was hilarious, Junhoe." Adorable, was what Jiwon actually wanted to say, but he thought for now, that would do.</p><p>"Because I was in a hurry. I was really worried about you, hyung." Junhoe said with full sincerity in his voice, and they held each other's gazes for a couple more seconds, before Jiwon took off his jacket and put it on top of Junhoe's shoulders, an act that surprised him, but he did not reject his hyung's kind gesture. He then took the umbrella from Junhoe and opened it, holding it on top of them both.</p><p>"Let's go home." Jiwon turned to Junhoe with a smile.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay hyung?" Junhoe asked for the last time.</p><p>"I am. Sorry for making you worry." Jiwon smiled at Junhoe, without the awkwardness, without the uncertainty. Jiwon still had a lot on his mind, and if he was being honest, he wanted to share all of those with Junhoe right there at that moment, and with no one else. </p><p>But he didn't want to be someone like that for Junhoe. He wanted to be the one doing the protecting, the supporting. He knew Junhoe was more sensitive that he was, and he wanted to be a person in Junhoe's life who he could rely on.</p><p>As they walked home, back to talking about the simplest of things, Jiwon promised to himself that he would protect the love for Junhoe he has budding inside him, until one day, on a beautiful, rainy morning like the one they were having, when the clouds above may be dark, but his own would be as clear as a summer's sky, Jiwon would tell Junhoe everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this has been sitting on my drafts for weeks now but stanworld happened so i didnt get to finish writing immediately lol anyway tysm for reading! i hope you liked it and please make accs on whosfan dhhsjs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>